1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for supporting rollers having cylindrical bodies and being able to roll, and particularly, the present invention relates to a frame for supporting a paint roller for coating a pigment or a paint on a wall surface of a building or furniture, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually a frame for supporting a paint roller has a pair of arms with generally symmetrical bent shapes. Each of the arms has its distal part generally in parallel to the other and a shaft on the distal end to insert into the hole on one of the two ends of the paint roller to support it for rotation. Each of the arms also has its joint part fixed to or formed into a T-shape joint with a handle. The pair of joint parts form a fixed length, i.e., an unchangeable distance between the two ends of the pair of shafts, which means that the frame can clamp and hold only one longitudinally sized paint roller. That is to say that the prior art frame is not capable of fitting and holding a variety of longitudinally sized paint rollers, which results in an inconvenience in the operation of various paint rollers.